F-44 Rapier
' |image= |type=Medium Starfighter / Multi-Role Attack Fighter (F-44A: Rapier, F-44G: Rapier II) |manufacturer= |length=F-44A: 78.74 feet (24 meters) F-44G: 62.34 feet (19 meters) |width=F-44A: 77.92 feet (23.75 meters) F-44G: 48.7 feet (14.85 meters) |height=F-44A: 30.34 feet (9.25 meters) F-44G: 16.07 feet (4.90 meters) |emptyweight=F-44A: 14.88 tons (13.5 metric tons) F-44G: 16.53 tons (15.0 metric tons) |fullweight= |sublight engine= |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed=Can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.03 (4,473.8 mph / 7,200 kph) or less. |sublight speed=40 percent of the speed of light. |ftl speed= |range= |armament=See WEAPON SYSTEMS |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo=Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. |role= |year=2654 |affiliation=Confederation |other= |appear=''Wing Commander Saga'' }} Background The Rapier was developed by Origin Aerospace and was first introduced in 2654 and was considered to be a "Super-Fighter" with a god balance of weaponry, shielding, and speed. The fighter was developed with the firepower to counter the Kilrathi heavy fighter in service at the time such as the Gratha and the Jalthi, while maintaining the acceleration and the agility to dogfight with quick light fighters such as the Salthi light fighter. Before the introduction of the Rapier, the Confederation Space Forces lacked what was considered to be a good strike fighter. The Hornet was too small and vulnerable, the Scimitar did not have the acceleration or the Firepower, and the Raptor lacked range with its guns and was not considered very maneuverable. The Rapier's only real weakness was that the fighter had light armor, in fact closer to that of a light fighter than a medium fighter. The fighter's shielding, speed, and firepower offset this weakness and the fighter did incredibly well during it service. Initial beam armament was two laser cannons and two neutron guns. The fighter also mounted five missile hard points. During the fighter's initial combat deployment, the Rapier was instrumental in helping the Confederation Navy take back control of the Vega Sector. The fighter's success continued long after that engagement and were the mainstay of virtually all carriers in the Confederation fleet. The Rapier served longer than virtually any other fighter in the History of the Confederation. During the fighter's fifteen years of active duty service, the Rapier was constantly updated and upgraded and went through several different models. The Confederation's newest advances in fighter technology were incorporated into the fighter and the fighter remained a capable fighter until its retirement. The F44G, or Rapier II, served as the backbone of the Confederation's fighter forces throughout most of the 2660's. Notable upgrades from the original F-44A model include advanced flight control systems and improved control surfaces, longer range particle cannons replacing neutron guns, and improved armor plating. The improved armor plating is probably most appreciated feature of the upgraded fighter. Other improvements include the increase in missile hard points to six missiles from five on the original F-44A Rapier. While the basic design of the Rapier II was older than Kilrathi opponents, the Rapier II was more than capable of giving any Imperial Drakhai pilot a worthy fight. In terms of sheer number of fighters produced, more Rapiers were constructed than any other fighter and the Rapier II was the most common fighter in Confederation Service. Virtually all Confederation carriers, whether fleet carriers or escort carriers, were guaranteed to have at least one squadron of Rapier II medium fighters on board. Until its replacement by the F-86C Hellcat V in front line service after the Battle of Earth, the Rapier II was regarded as the best all-purpose dog fighter in the entire fleet. WEAPON SYSTEMS F-44A Rapier Model *Twin Laser Cannons mounted on the sides of the nose of the starfighter. While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation weapons. When compared to Phase World weaponry, the lasers inflict less damage than those on most C.A.F. Starfighters but have a much longer range. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. **Maximum Effective Range: 3,106.8 miles (5,000 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons (Combined with neutron cannons, inflicts 6D6x10+20) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Twin Neutron Cannons mounted on the sides of the starfighter. While not as long range as lasers, they pack a much larger punch. Neutron cannons are being replaced by particle beams on most Confederation fighters. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters but, even though short range by Confederation standards, have a longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,534.3 miles (2,500 km) in space and 7.8 miles (12.5 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon and 4D6x10+20 for both cannons (Combined with laser cannons, inflicts 6D6x10) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Five Missile Pylons on the underbelly of the fighter that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. Fuselage Hard Point (1): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. Inner Wing Hard Points (2): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. Outer Wing Hard Points (2): One Medium Range Missile each **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: Varies by hard point *Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser: Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. Payload: Ten (10) F-44G Rapier II Model *Twin Laser Cannons mounted on the sides of the nose of the starfighter. While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation weapons. When compared to Phase World weaponry, the lasers inflict less damage than those on most C.A.F. Starfighters but have a much longer range. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. **Maximum Effective Range: 3,106.8 miles (5,000 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons (Combined with neutron cannons, inflicts 6D6x10+20) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Twin Particle Cannons mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Slightly shorter ranged than laser cannons although the pack a much heavier punch. Particle cannons replaced neutron cannons on most Confederation fighters. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,609.8 miles (4,200 km) in space and 13.0 miles (21 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon and 4D6x10+20 for both cannons (Combined with laser cannons, inflicts 6D6x10+20) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Six Missile Pylons on the underbelly of the fighter that allow the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. Fuselage Hard Points (2): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. Inner Wing Hard Points (2): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. Outer Wing Hard Points (2): One Medium Range Missile each **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: Varies by hard point *Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser: Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. Payload: Sixteen (16) COMBAT BONUSES: The F-44 Rapier Starfighter is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. * +1 to initiative * +3 to dodge References Notes Sources Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Medium fighters